<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Overtime by FujoshiTings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815670">Overtime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiTings/pseuds/FujoshiTings'>FujoshiTings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adults, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Angst, Basketball, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Dream Sex, Eventual Smut, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Goodbye Sex, High School, Lap Sex, Love Triangles, M/M, Memories, Mentioned Generation of Miracles, Nipple Play, Post-Canon, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Seirin High Basketball Team (Kuroko no Basuke), Size Difference</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:03:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiTings/pseuds/FujoshiTings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko Tetsuya has been a Shadow for as long as he could remember. This changed his first year of high school with the sudden appearance of Kagami Taiga. Then, just as suddenly as he appeared, Kagami leaves for America to achieve his dream of joining the American NBA. Rather than hold him back, Kuroko watches his only Light and other half leave, with the vague promise that he'll return. </p><p>Fast forward 12 years to the first night of the basketball World Series where both men cross paths again. Can they start to bridge the gap 12 years of silence created? Will Kagami convince Kuroko that he's been in love with him this entire time? And what about the new guy, Mr. Takahasi?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Greetings reader!</p><p>I'm Riza, or @fujoshitings (on Twitter and Instagram)! First and foremost, thank you for clicking on my new work. This isn't my first project, <em>but</em> it is my first serious attempt at fan fiction. To be honest, this story has been brewing in my head for a year so I'm so excited to finally be in a place to write it! If you liked what you read here, please let me know🤗</p><p>Best wishes,<br/>Riza<br/>Social media: @fujoshitings<br/>fujoshitings.com</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kuroko-san, you look like you’ve seen a ghost!” Kuroko Tetsuya might as well have, because there was no way that Kagami Taiga stood less than six feet away from him. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing Takahashi-kun,” he said slowly, turning his back to give the young man beside him his full attention. “Are we ready to head to the booth?”</p><p> </p><p>“R-right! Yes, we are all set.” Mr. Takahashi checked his clipboard again and gave another affirmative nod, eager eyes sparkling. He swiveled on his heel and led the way toward the booth, Tetsuya gladly following. But Kagami’s gaze dug into his back, causing goosebumps to ripple over his skin so intensely it was almost painful. Somewhere deep within his armpits, needles poked at his nerves, and sweat began to trickle down the back of his arm. His body remembered Kagami, even as his mind and heart  fought to forget him.</p><p> </p><p>“Who do you think is going to win, Kuroko-san?” Mr. Takahashi pulled out the booth door keys, making quick work of unlocking the door. </p><p> </p><p>Tetsuya’s breath materialized into puffs as he rushed into the announcement room. He hit the red button on the phone intercom system three times to call for water before switching on his lamp. Both he and Takahashi enjoyed the games better in the dark from how high up they were, but they still needed to be able to see whatever papers they prepared for the game beforehand. The booth faced the center of the court and its large windows gave an unobstructed view of all the action. Sometimes, Tetsuya felt like he was back on the court himself, sitting on the bench, waiting to be put in, the heat from exertion warming his skin. </p><p> </p><p>“Kuroko-san?” Mr. Takahashi grabbed the shorter man’s shoulders. “Are you sure you’re alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Tetsuya flinched.. “I assure you, I’m fine. Let’s get set up.”</p><p> </p><p>The silence between them freed Tetsuya’s thoughts to wander and his eyes to stare at the court before him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “... America?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> It was the only thing Kagami said after picking up the call from Alex, his childhood coach, but Tetsuya knew the only proposal of America that would make Kagami sound like that was if he were going back. Permanently. </em> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> As always, Tetsuya stayed silent and observed Kagami’s reactions: the tensing of his shoulders, his plush lips pulled back ever so slightly in a smile, and a faint crimson sparkle in his eye. It told Tetsuya that Alex could only be offering the opportunity of a lifetime in America, and that Kagami was going to take it. His fingers started to shake at his sides and he slowly curled them into fists so Kagami wouldn’t notice. He fought the natural tensing one’s shoulders tend to do when hearing news that rips one’s heart out with pliers.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Kagami hung up slowly and held his phone underneath his chin. He squinted his eyes, lips pursing forward. Kuroko wondered if he was so deep in thought he became unaware of him again. He opened his mouth but then closed it. What could he say? Would his voice even come out? </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Happy KuroGami Day (11/10/2020)! A Spicy Scene To Celebrate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>To celebrate KuroGami day (or KuroKa day), I've decided to release part of a spicy scene in it's explicit form (hence the changing of the rating). Please enjoy and be on the look out soon for when I start updating this project :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So to celebrate our ship, I'm releasing not only a spicy scene for this soon to be released project, but the explicit version, hence the change in rating. I hope that you enjoy and please do leave comments/thoughts! </p><p>*ending author's note as well</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Tetsuya opened his mouth to respond but before he could form a single world, Kagami’s free hand found itself creeping up under the bottom of his basketball shorts. “Stop, what are you doing?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“We’re talking, aren’t we?” Kagami’s full lips kissed Tetsuya’s ear, causing goosebumps to ripple across his skin. He felt that part of himself respond to the sensation of Kagami’s hot breath in his ear and his rough wandering hands.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“This isn’t what I—” Tetsuya trailed off because at that moment Kagami’s hand brushed against him.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“My bad,” Kagami laughed, moving his hand up higher. “Please, say what you were going to say, Kuroko-kun.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>“Don’t call me that!” Tetsuya snapped, turning his head back to look up at him. “And I know that you’re going to leave as soon as possible. I also know that neither the team nor </em> I <em> crossed your mind.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kagami’s hand stopped moving, pausing at Tetsuya’s chest. “If that were true, I would already be on a plane.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>As usual Kagami spoke in such an absent-minded, but honest way Tetsuya didn’t have a quick response. Instead he just gazed up at him. Kagami’s dark eyes darted away briefly and his Adam’s apple bobbed before he met Tetsuya’s gaze again.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>“What I’m trying to say is, we’ve talked about this before. No matter how the discussion goes the result will be the same. I wanted to only focus on </em> this. <em> ” He nuzzled at Tetsuya’s neck.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tetsuya knew he was right and he’d already told himself this very fact. He agreed with Kagami’s approach to their time together which could only shorten, not lengthen. Agreeing with it and even understanding it didn’t stop his heart from splintering inside him. “Sometimes you’re smarter than you look.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Rather than respond, Kagami pinched one of Tetsuya’s nipples. Over time, Kagami’s attention to them had made them sensitive and so one pinch alone was enough to send a rush of blood to the part of him pressed against the inside of Kagami’s forearm. The crux of his elbow cupped Tetsuya in a cocoon of warmth as the rough pads of Kagami’s fingers sent a wave of pleasure through him and his hips bucked in response. The friction and heat from Kagami’s arm penetrated his thin basketball shorts and briefs. He could feel himself growing damp and felt his cheeks and neck flush.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“It’s okay,” Kagami’s breath and lips burned into the sensitive flesh above his collarbone. “Let it out.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Not… here... “ Tetsuya panted as he gripped at the arm up his clothes. Even as he said this, his hips jerked again.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“But we never do it out here and it’s a special occasion, right?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The sudden rush of cool air on Tetsuya’s legs shocked him and he looked down. “Kagami-kun! Let me go.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Suddenly coming face to face with his own erection reminded him of when Kagami locked them in a hotel bathroom and had made Tetsuya watch as they went at it for what felt like an eternity. Cleaning the bathroom mirror had been a difficult task the next morning, and he’d left a note and some money before checking out as an apology. His entire body flushed with heat, but the memory made him leak even more.  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So are we excited?! I know I am, lol!<br/>Thank you for reading and I hope you have a lovely KuroGami day!!!!!</p><p>Please consider donating to my Kofi for me to commission spicy art: @fujoshitings<br/>Where to find my other work: <a href="https://fujoshitings.com/">FujoshiTings</a><br/>Social media: @fujoshitings</p><p>Thank you!!!!<br/>FujoshiTings &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Memory Lane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's been 10+ years since light and shadow have met...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So we’re finally here! It’s finally happening!! I’ve been working on this fic for almost a year now (and some have been waiting for nearly as long)! Since we’re all shivering with anticipation, all the other info will be at the end（っ＾▿＾）</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“Kuroko-san, you look like you’ve seen a ghost!” Kuroko Tetsuya might as well have, because there was no way that Kagami Taiga stood less than six feet away from him. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing Takahashi-kun,” he said slowly, turning his back to give the young man beside him his full attention. “Are we ready to head to the booth?”</p><p> </p><p>“R-right! Yes, we are all set.” Mr. Takahashi checked his clipboard again and gave another affirmative nod, eager eyes sparkling. He swiveled on his heel and led the way toward the announcer’s box, Tetsuya gladly following. But Kagami’s gaze dug into his back, causing goosebumps to ripple over his skin so intensely it was almost painful. Somewhere deep within his armpits, needles poked at his nerves, and sweat began to trickle down the back of his arm. His body remembered Kagami, even as his mind and heart fought to forget him.</p><p> </p><p>“Who do you think is going to win, Kuroko-san?” Takahashi pulled out the booth door keys, making quick work of unlocking the door. </p><p> </p><p>Tetsuya’s breath materialized as puffs as he rushed into the announcement room. He hit the red button on the phone intercom system three times to call for water before switching on his lamp. Both he and Takahashi enjoyed the games better in the dark from how high up they were, but they still needed to be able to see whatever papers they prepared for the game beforehand. The booth faced the center of the court and its large windows gave an unobstructed view of all the action. Sometimes, Tetsuya felt like he was back on the court himself, sitting on the bench, waiting to be put in, the heat from exertion warming his skin. </p><p> </p><p>“Kuroko-san?” Takahashi grabbed the shorter man’s shoulders. “Are you sure you’re alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Tetsuya flinched. “I’m fine, I assure you. Let’s get set up.”</p><p> </p><p>The silence between them freed Tetsuya’s thoughts to wander and his eyes to stare at the court before him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“... America?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>It was the only thing Kagami said after picking up the call from Alex, his childhood coach, but Tetsuya knew the only proposal of America that would make Kagami sound like that was if he were going back. Permanently. </em> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>As always, Tetsuya stayed silent and observed Kagami’s reactions: the tensing of his shoulders, his plush lips pulled back ever so slightly in a smile, and a faint crimson sparkle in his eye. It told Tetsuya that Alex could only be offering the opportunity of a lifetime in America, and that Kagami was going to take it. His fingers started to shake at his sides and he slowly curled them into fists so Kagami wouldn’t notice. He fought the natural tension one’s shoulders do upon hearing news that rips one’s heart out with pliers.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kagami hung up slowly and held his phone underneath his chin. He squinted his eyes, lips pursing forward. Kuroko wondered if he was so deep in thought he became unaware of him again. He opened his mouth but then closed it. What could he say? Would his voice even come out? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Let’s skip today.” His eyes were calm but intense when he met Tetsuya’s gaze.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Kagami-kun.” Tetsuya stared at him unblinkingly.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kagami sighed before looking away to stare straight ahead. “Come over after practice, then.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b><em>So he isn’t going to tell me now</em> </b> . <em> While Kuroko was happy to have more time to prepare a response, his eyebrows rose slightly at the lie of omission. If Kagami told him now, though, it would be real. As long as it remained an unproven phantom between them, Kuroko could pretend that it was a normal day, and pretend he hadn’t heard or that he had misunderstood. What he couldn’t shake was the pain growing in his stomach.  </em></p><p> </p><p><em>They entered the school building. The routine since they won every Winter Cup since their first year involved girls from all years scrambling to bask in Kagami’s light and swarming him with questions, while largely ignoring Tetsuya’s existence. If one of the admirers </em><b><em>did</em></b> <em>notice him, which was rare, he swore he could see question marks in their pupils because they had no idea of his existence. As he and Kagami’s relationship developed, displays like this chewed at his nerves. Today however, he gladly let the girls sweep Kagami away from his locker. </em></p><p> </p><p><b><em>I wonder how he’ll tell the team.</em></b> <em>Kuroko changed shoes and grabbed his English workbook, faintly smiling at the photograph of him and the Generation of Miracles from his birthday. After playing until sunset, they followed Tetsuya to Kagami’s place only to be surprised by the whole Seirin team and a few other guests. Tetsuya would never tell anyone this, but he smiled the whole evening to stop the misting in his eyes. What he told Kagami earlier that day was true: his birthday meant that people remembered him for once. Knowing the person that meant the most to him planned it, meant even more. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>And when everyone left, Kagami paid him more than enough attention. Just the thought of Kagami’s mouth suckling at his nipples made Tetsuya’s whole face flush scarlet. To this day, Tetsuya had yet to cum as much as he did that night. He stuck his head in his locker and took a deep breath. Now wasn’t the time to be remembering things like that, Kagami hadn’t technically</em> <em>told him anything yet. Even if he had, he was </em><b><em>at school</em></b><em>. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He could hear Kagami making more of a concentrated effort to escape the clawing girls and catch up to him, so Tetsuya quickly finished grabbing what he needed before shutting the locker door and heading down the hall. Tetsuya looked at his watch and saw that the bell would ring sooner than Kagami would be able to catch up, and he breathed a sigh of relief. They weren’t in the same class, so they usually spent right up until the bell together, and then lunch.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tetsuya still didn’t have anything to say to the other young man, not even their usual topics of conversation, because his America-sized worry took up all the space in his mind. He dreaded practice now and considered faking coming down with a cold to avoid the team, especially Kagami, and having to process the unwelcome news in front of them.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He hoped that class would be enough to distract him from facing what this news meant. Times like these made Tetsuya glad his desk was in the final row of the classroom. He sat down unnoticed by his classmates and gazed out the large window next to his desk. His classroom faced south, so the sun glowed softly and illuminated the cherry blossoms in bloom. Tetsuya heard the bell and sighed, leaning back into his seat. Suddenly, the sound of furious footsteps overpowered Yokozawa-sensei’s morning greeting.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A disheveled and out of breath Kagami stood in the doorway. Tetsuya felt his mouth drop open slightly. “Kuroko! Coach said to meet for lunch.” </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Updates are every 10 days, or on the 4th, 14th, and 24th of each month and made live at 7 PM US-EST! If you want to read ahead and see <em>all</em> the spicy art done by RoXino, <a href="http://fujoshitings.com/accessing-fujoshitings-bl/">click here</a> !</p><p> </p><p>Now all the business is out of the way: what do you think will happen at the end of this trip down memory lane? And what’s Kuroko’s relationship with Takahashi-kun (¬‿¬)</p><p> </p><p>I hope that you enjoy it and I look forward to reading everyone’s reactions!<br/>Stay Squishy,<br/>FujoshiTings ♡<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/><a href="https://ko-fi.com/fujoshitings">Kofi</a><br/><a href="fujoshitings.com">Website</a><br/><a href="https://rizamasuyama.carrd.co">Where else to find me</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Talking a Good Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Further down memory lane Kuroko travels, remembering the events leading to that painful moment...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Before anyone could react, he was gone, his thundering exit filling the stunned silence. Tetsuya got over his shock and couldn’t help but laugh to himself. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Of course he wouldn’t let me slip away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It made him think about when he tried to help Kagami clean after his “surprise” birthday celebration ended. Lost in thought, Tetsuya didn’t notice the passing of time until suddenly: “KUROKO!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The shout startled Tetsuya out his steamy reminiscing, something that rarely happened. The Kagami of that morning, the one now planning on leaving him, stood in front of his desk. His arms were crossed and most of his weight was on his left side. The stiffness in Tetsuya’s legs in addition to Kagami’s presence told him he’d done more than a simple zone out for class. He leaned forward to stand up, but he quickly realized his legs weren’t the only stiff part of him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kagami-kun, can we eat here?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tetsuya didn’t wait for an answer and pulled his lunch from his desk. Kagami’s thick eyebrows lowered and he stared at him hard. “I need to talk to you about something; let’s go to the court.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>“Well, I’m eating here and filling in my notes. You’re welcome to join me Kagami-kun. Otherwise, I’ll see you after class.” Tetsuya made a big show of opening his bento</span></em> <em><span>and taking out his chopsticks. </span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Haaaa, I hate when you get like this.” Kagami pulled up a chair anyway. “But seriously, after class meet me right outside the gym.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tetsuya nodded even though every part of him screamed to find an excuse to avoid the pending conversation. “Okay.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The silence stretched between them. Tetsuya looked at Kagami from under his eyelashes. Watching him eat was always a spectacle in and of itself because Kagami turned into a food vacuum, inhaling everything in his sight in seconds. As usual, he made quick work of his three bento, leaning back in the chair. Kagami faced the window, giving Tetsuya a clear look at his defined profile and exposing Tetsuya’s favorite place to litter with desperate kisses. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you okay?” Kagami didn’t turn to face him, but his ear perked up for Tetsuya’s answer. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m fine. Here,” Tetsuya placed a piece of his rice omelet on the lid of his </span>
  </em>
  <span>bento </span>
  <em>
    <span>before sliding it over to him. “You still look hungry.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let’s get burgers before practice.” He looked at Tetsuya then, his eyes serious. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was their spot and he hated the thought of it being tainted with his light leaving him. “I’m not in the mood today. Plus, we should be on time for practice.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kagami sighed again and threw his head back, exposing his defined Adam’s apple. “Are you sure you’re alright?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tetsuya paused, chewing as thoughts threatened his mind like crashes of thunder through the clouds. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Idiot</span>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <span>of course I’m not alright! </span>
  <em>
    <span>But if he said that, it would set everything in motion and the invisible clock would start ticking down the days until he departed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, Kagami-kun.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The warning bell chimed and Tetsuya had to prevent himself from breathing an audible sigh of relief. “I’ll see you right after class.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kagami rose slowly and returned his borrowed chair. He turned to exit the classroom, but spun back around and placed his hand on Tetsuya’s desk, leaning forward. “Don’t be late.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Before Tetsuya knew it, the final bell chimed and the class erupted with relieved sighs that the school day was over. Tetsuya found his resolve in the second half of the school day. He’d always known that if given the chance, Kagami would leave Japan. In fact, after the first time they slept together, Kagami had told him about his dreams of joining the American NBA and becoming the number one player recognizable across countries. It was why Tetsuya threw everything he had into being Kagami’s shadow in Japan; to help him achieve his dream. He wished he could warn his past self to not fall as hard as he did, but as they say, the “awfulness of hindsight” was indescribable.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kagami was already at the shoe lockers, Tetsuya’s tennis shoes dangling in his large hand, making them appear as if they were children's shoes. He changed wordlessly, noting the change in Kagami’s body language. It was slight, but his shoulders weren’t as tense and the lines that had appeared at the sides of his mouth were gone. It seemed that they were both on the same page, even though Tetsuya’s heart cracked further with every step they took toward the gym.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Ah, I don’t want to do this there either</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>, he thought to himself, wondering if it were too late to fake a stomach ache.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When they reached the pavilion leading to the gym’s doors, Tetsuya abruptly turned left into the wooded area adjacent to the gym. He could feel Kagami’s confusion behind him, but that didn’t stop him from following Tetsuya. From where they stood, Tetsuya could still see the entrance so that way he could make sure they weren’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>too </span>
  <em>
    <span>late for practice. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When he met Kagami’s eyes again, he suddenly felt lightheaded and his heart ached. Kagami opened his mouth, and then abruptly shut it, looking away briefly. He tried again and this time sounds came out, but still he struggled with the words. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>How annoying</em>
  </b>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Alex called you this morning about America.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do we think Kagami is going to day （ つ︣﹏╰）</p><p> </p><p>Updates are every 10 days, or on the 4th, 14th, and 24th of each month and made live at 7 PM US-EST! If you want to read ahead and see <em>all</em> the spicy art done by RoXino, <a href="http://fujoshitings.com/accessing-fujoshitings-bl/">click here</a> !</p><p> </p><p>I hope that you enjoyed the update and do leave comments!<br/>Stay Squishy,<br/>FujoshiTings ♡<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/><a href="https://ko-fi.com/fujoshitings">Kofi</a><br/><a href="fujoshitings.com">Website</a><br/><a href="https://rizamasuyama.carrd.co">Where else to find me</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Snap Back to Reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kuroko speaks his mind (as always) to an unsuspecting Kagami ツ</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Kagami’s entire being froze and Tetsuya reacted in kind, staying completely still as Kagami met his eyes again in shock. They appeared lighter, more honey brown than their usual dark color. The shock wore off and then he smirked to himself and shook his head. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course you knew; guess it would be too much to hope for that you wouldn’t.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kagami set his school bag down and Tetsuya mirrored his actions. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s basically a scholarship,” he started, rubbing at his neck. “Joining the team is basically an early sign to be a professional, assuming I win and become stronger.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It sounds like you’ve already made up your mind.” Tetsuya recoiled at his thunderous tone. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shit, shit, shit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What I mean is, this is for your dream, right Kagami-kun? There’s nothing else to talk about.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tetsuya blinked hard to stop his eyes from misting over. He’d decided this was the best way to handle his world shattering: calm, composed, rational. Before he could say what he planned next, Kagami was on him, slamming his back into a tree trunk. His light leaned over him, blocking out the sun almost entirely. Whether it was from the daydream earlier, or Kagami’s prowess, radiating around them, Tetsuya felt himself respond, even as he felt the needle pinpricks of tears.     </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I won’t go now; I can wait until after the Winter Cup.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tetsuya’s chest felt cleaved open and tears obscured his vision. While he hated the idea of Kagami leaving, and </span>
  </em>
  <span>boy </span>
  <em>
    <span>did he hate it, he despised the idea of being the reason Kagami limited himself and held off going after what he really wanted. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Even if it means leaving me behind</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If you don’t go,” he said slowly, trying to blink the tears away so he could see Kagami’s eyes clearly, “I will resent you Kagami-kun.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tetsuya heard Kagami’s breath catch and his eyes widened. “What?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I chose you because of your drive to be number one. You’ve proven yourself here.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kagami’s hand felt like a brand as he wiped at the few tears that spilled over. He leaned in and kissed his forehead. The combination of the touching gesture and his scent of pine and musk filled Tetsuya’s nostrils and his earlier erection came back full force. He felt Kagami stiffen slightly and his neck flushed with embarrassment. Now was not the time, but he couldn’t control his reaction. He gripped at Kagami’s back, if only to prevent him from looking at his face properly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know just how to win me over, don’t you Tetsuya?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wonder what's going to happen next hehe, any predictions, I'm all ears ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°) </p><p> <br/><strong>Announcement:</strong><br/>Most of this fic has been posted to my website, <a href="http://fujoshitings.com/accessing-fujoshitings-bl/">click here</a> to learn more! Also includes how to see the spicy art done by <a href="https://twitter.com/RoxXxinO?s=20">RoXino</a></p><p>Otherwise, updates are every 10 days, or on the 4th, 14th, and 24th of each month and made live at 7 PM US-EST!</p><p> </p><p>I hope that you enjoyed the update and do leave comments (next update will be longer I promise♡)!<br/>Stay Squishy,<br/>FujoshiTings ♡<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/><a href="https://ko-fi.com/fujoshitings">Kofi</a><br/><a href="fujoshitings.com">Website</a><br/><a href="https://rizamasuyama.carrd.co">Where else to find me</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Love Conquers All.. (prt. 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Love conquers all." That's what they say...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>How Tetsuya managed to compose himself and begin practice like it was a normal day was a mystery, but he managed. Even he and Kagami’s synchronization was unaffected, despite the whirlwind of regret and frustration dancing in his mind the whole time. It didn’t help that based on Kagami’s behavior his decision was to remain a secret. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>So when are you going to tell them? And when exactly are you leaving? </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As Kagami walked him home that night he took them down the alternate route with the train tracks so they could hold hands. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“After the spring tournament is probably when I’ll leave.” Just as Tetsuya could read Kagami, Kagami had gotten a handle on Tetsuya too. “So I don’t want to tell them until we win.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tetsuya agreed. What else could he do? He gripped that calloused hand he already missed and agreed. “But you have to make it a memorable tournament.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And make it memorable Kagami did. That spring they went on to win all their matches with over seventy points for each game. And while his team celebrated, Tetsuya’s stomach felt as if it were filled with stripped wire cables that sparked as he watched Kagami clear his throat over the shouting young men in the locker room. Ms. Alex flew to see Kagami’s last Japanese tournament, but said her visit was under the guise of helping Kagami train more. Now, her eyes darted from the team to Tetsuya, and then back to Kagami. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The heaviness of the realization that it was </span>
  </em>
  <span>really </span>
  <em>
    <span>happening diminished what little spirit Tetsuya had from their consecutive wins. Even with his bones suddenly replaced with cinder blocks, he somehow forced them to turn from his light. His eyes burned. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>This... hurts more than I thought it would. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He managed to slip past the rest of the team and he shrunk further into himself as he exited the locker room and headed back toward the auditorium of the stadium. Sure, they won and it was cause for celebration. But he couldn’t celebrate knowing that Kagami would most likely be on a plane tomorrow morning. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The way Alex had spoken, quickly and with intensity after their post-game brief, meant the offer was close to expiring if Kagami didn’t jump on it now. Tetsuya couldn’t bring himself to just push ahead this time, even though he knew Kagami needed this and that him going back to America would help him achieve his dreams. Tetsuya </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>wanted</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> to see a future with Kagami Taiga planning professional basketball. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>He wouldn’t be able to hide how he felt right now, and it would seep out and poison the lively atmosphere whenever the team chose to celebrate and say goodbye. While Kagami was hotheaded and sometimes stupid, he was observanmt and he </span></em><b><em>knew</em></b> <em><span>Tetsuya the best. While Tetsuya was sure that he wouldn’t change his mind, Kagami sometimes went… off the rails. </span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kuroko!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tetsuya considered running but knew the light within the other would find him; light did chase shadow afterall. He turned back slightly to allow him to fully catch up. “Yes?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where are you going?” He pulled at Tetsuya’s arm gently. “We’re supposed to go to dinner.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I wanted to shower first.” The glint in his dark eyes made Tetsuya clarify. “</span>
  </em>
  <span>Alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll walk you back.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You don’t need to; this is your party after all. I’ll meet up—”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“As you said, it’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>my </span>
  <em>
    <span>party. So they can wait for us.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They walked in silence, Kagami’s hand still grasping at Tetsuya’s wrist. The heat from his touch seeped into Tetsuya’s frigid skin and his breath caught in the back of his throat. He could feel the callouses from handling a basketball for years on Kagami’s fingertips, and each time their feet hit the pavement, the little jolt made those rough spots scratch against his skin. Tetsuya’s tongue felt thick and dried out in his mouth and he couldn’t swallow. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>They turned the corner to Kagami’s apartment, at which point Tetsuya considered protesting. But if he were being honest with himself, he didn’t want to part from Kagami. He was </span></em><b><em>glad</em></b> <em><span>he chased after him. He remembered a time when that wasn’t the case. </span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re thinking about stupid stuff that doesn’t matter again, aren’t you?” Kagami muttered, pulling out his key. Somehow he managed to keep hold of Tetsuya. “I can hear your thoughts from here.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah, what did I say about that?” He slipped off his shoes and finally let go of Tetsuya to turn on the lights. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why did you bring me here?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kagami turned back to face him, his workout bag already thrown haphazardly to the side. “What do you mean </span>
  </em>
  <span>why?</span>
  <em>
    <span> I want to celebrate with you first. Alone.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>You want me to celebrate you leaving?” Tetsuya turned back to the front door, rethinking his desperation to spend more time together. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His hand hesitated over the doorknob and he could feel Kagami fumbling with some kind of explanation.  “I thought we already…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>“Decided to </span></em><b><em>talk</em></b> <em><span>about it. You’ve already decided.” Even though he said this, Tetsuya started to slip off his tennis shoes. Whatever conversation they had about him returning to America would end the same. Especially now that he had all but met the goal he shouted from the rooftop two years prior. </span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Suddenly Tetsuya’s feet weren’t touching the ground anymore, and Kagami’s warm hard chest pressed against his back. “I don’t want to talk about this right now.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tetsuya could feel Kagami against his backside and his heart started to gallop. “I want to talk about it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He felt Kagami tense behind him and then all the tension evaporated as fast as it came. “Fine. We’ll talk about it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He walked them over to the small family room and sat down on the loveseat. Tetsuya sat awkwardly in his lap and Kagami wrapped a large arm around his waist like a seatbelt. “Alex said that a team wants me in America.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>T</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>etsuya opened his mouth to respond but before he could form a single world, Kagami’s free hand found itself creeping up under the bottom of his basketball shorts. “Stop, what are you doing?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’re talking, aren’t we?” Kagami’s full lips kissed Tetsuya’s ear, causing goosebumps to ripple across his skin. He felt that part of himself respond to the sensation of Kagami’s hot breath in his ear and his rough wandering hands. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This isn’t what I—” Tetsuya trailed off because at that moment Kagami’s hand brushed against him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My bad,” Kagami laughed, moving his hand up higher. “Please, say what you were going to say, Kuroko-kun.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>“Don’t call me that!” Tetsuya snapped, turning his head back to look up at him. “And I know that you’re going to leave as soon as possible. I also know that neither the team nor </span></em><b><em>I</em></b> <em><span>crossed your mind.” </span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kagami’s hand stopped moving, pausing at Tetsuya’s chest. “If that were true, I would already be on a plane.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://rizamasuyama.carrd.co">Where else to find me</a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>FujoshiTings &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Love Conquers All.. (prt. 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kuroko knows there's no sense in changing Kagami's mind. So he decides to show him a night he'll never forget!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>As usual Kagami spoke in such an absent-minded, but honest way Tetsuya didn’t have a quick response. Instead he just gazed up at him. Kagami’s dark eyes darted away briefly and his Adam’s apple bobbed before he met Tetsuya’s gaze again. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What I’m trying to say is, we’ve talked about this before. No matter how the discussion goes the result will be the same. I wanted to only focus on </span>
  </em>
  <span>this.</span>
  <em>
    <span>” He nuzzled at Tetsuya’s neck. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tetsuya knew he was right and he’d already told himself this very fact. He agreed with Kagami’s approach to their time together which could only shorten, not lengthen. Agreeing with it and even understanding it didn’t stop his heart from splintering inside him. “Sometimes you’re smarter than you look.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Rather than respond, Kagami pinched one of Tetsuya’s nipples. Over time, Kagami’s attention to them had made them sensitive. One pinch alone was enough to send a rush of blood to the part of him now pressed against the inside of Kagami’s forearm. The crux of his elbow cupped Tetsuya in a cocoon of warmth as the rough pads of Kagami’s fingers sent a wave of pleasure through him and his hips bucked in response. The friction and heat from Kagami’s arm penetrated his thin basketball shorts and briefs. He could feel himself growing damp, his cheeks and neck flushing scarlet. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s okay,” Kagami’s breath and lips burned into the sensitive flesh above his collarbone. “Let it out.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not… here…” Tetsuya panted as he gripped at the arm up his clothes. Even as he said this, his hips jerked again. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“But we never do it out here and it’s a special occasion, right?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The sudden rush of cool air on Tetsuya’s legs shocked him and he looked down. “Kagami-kun! Let me go.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Suddenly coming  face to face with his own erection reminded him of when Kagami locked them in a hotel bathroom and made Tetsuya watch as they went at it for what felt like an eternity. Cleaning the bathroom mirror had been a difficult task the next morning, and he’d left a note and some money before checking out as an apology. His entire body was flushed with heat, but the memory made him leak even more. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t want to, and I don’t think you want me to either.” Kagami effortlessly lifted him up and positioned him so he straddles his lap, bringing them face to face. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kagami’s dark eyes burned with heat and his heart thudded strongly underneath Tetsuya’s fingers. He recalled a time where Kagami admitted he needed him, not only on the court but off as well. His heart stuttered, realizing again that Kagami would be gone in the morning. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Make him remember and make him pay</em>
  </b>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>a voice deep inside him whispered. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Put it all on the line</em>
  </b>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kagami often joked that all Tetsuya’s bravado left him in the bedroom, but that wasn’t true. Since he always knew Kagami would leave, Tetsuya often held himself back. There were times like these where his desire for Kagami outweighed any mounting embarrassment he’d normally feel. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>He is leaving after all.</em>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That last thought was enough to move Tetsuya’s hand into the front of  Kagami’s shorts and he freed Kagami’s heated hardness. Tetsuya touched the tip and smirked at the sound of a hiss. Before Kagami could stop him, Tetsuya knelt on the floor in front of him with his lips wrapping around him shallowly. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I-I thought you didn’t like doing that?” Kagami’s eyes were closed tightly and both hands were in tight fists by his side. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s a special occasion,” Tetsuya said around his girth. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The small nightstand beside them had two drawers, the bottom one holding extra items in the event they ran out in the bedroom. Tetsuya rummaged around in the drawer before gripping the lube. He worked his mouth around Kagami while toying with himself in preparation by sliding a slick finger inside himself. If he were being honest, this was something he’d always wanted to try and he commended himself for saving the experience for this moment. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I didn’t know you were so dirty…” Kagami gripped at the hair sticking to Tetsuya’s sweaty nape. Suddenly, all of him filled Tetsuya’s mouth and Tetsuya’s flesh clenched as he slid another finger to join the first one inside of him. “</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Tetsuya…</em>
  </b>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Both of their bodies rippled from their combined climax. The sound of Tetsuya’s cum plopping onto the wood and the warmth filling his mouth robbed him of all thought and awareness of where he was; all he could focus on was Kagami burning and quaking underneath him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I-I’m sorry,” Kagami shoved a tissue at him flusteredly. “Spit it o—” Kagami’s mouth dropped as Tetsuya swallowed his load with a gulp.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He crawled his way back onto Kagami’s lap, straddling once more. Tetsuya gazed into Kagami’s shocked eyes as he positioned himself over his quickly recovering semi-hard erection. Large hands gripped his thin waist but made no move to help guide him. He gripped Kagami’s strong shoulders and sunk onto him. Tetsuya fell forward, placing his face in the crux of Kagami’s neck. They stayed still like that, suspended in the feeling of being connected. Neither one would ever admit it to the other, but they both cherished the moment their bodies met in this way. Light and shadow always gripped in a passionate battle. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can I move?” Kagami’s hoarse voice made Tetsuya squeeze around him which resulted in Kagami’s nails digging into his hips. “Please?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em><span>Tetsuya bit his neck, delighting in the small yelp Kagami let out. “Just sit back. I’ll do </span></em><b><em>all</em></b> <em><span>the work.” </span></em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had such fun writing this scene and the illustration for these last two chapters <em>chef's kiss</em><br/>Remember these good times for next update🙂</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://rizamasuyama.carrd.co">Where else to find me</a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>FujoshiTings♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. ...Until It Doesn't</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now that the pain has been brought to the surface from seeing Kagami again, what will Kuroko do next? Especially given the uh.. nature of his thoughts ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Kuroko-san!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although it was a shout, Takahashi’s voice still sounded far off. If it weren’t for the young man’s firm grip cajoling him from his trip down memory lane, he’d have a raging hard on </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>miss the beginning of the game. He removed Takahashi’s hands from his shoulders and offered a weak smile. “I’m sorry Takahashi-kun, I didn’t get much rest last night. How much time until the game starts?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ten minutes.” Takahashi handed him a chilled water bottle. “I can handle the opening stats if you need more time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t give you that satisfaction Takahashi-kun; but nice try.” They both laughed which worked to ease the tension gathered in Tetsuya’s calves. “I’m sure the Admirals will win.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takahashi slid into his chair, leaning back with a thoughtful look on his young face. His thin fingers played with his budding facial hair at his chin. “Both teams are undefeated so far in the season, how can you be so sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tetsuya sat in his chair, sorting the papers that magically appeared while he was daydreaming. But all he needed to know was that Kagami was on the Admirals’ team to call it. He briefly considered talking about his time playing basketball in more detail, and the Generation of Miracles to Takahashi, but decided against it. All it would lead to is more questions and his brain was already swimming with memories he thought he’d flushed away. “I just know; when you’ve been doing this for as long as I have you get a sense for these things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saying it aloud reminded him that he celebrated his thirtieth birthday not alone, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>lonely</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The Generation of Miracles had thrown him a surprise party, with Aomine and Kise pitching in to rent a professional court for the day. Naturally it became a family event when Midorima, who adopted both Takao and their daughter, showed a rare side of himself. Even Akashi had brought his daughter to watch them play, taking every time out to run through their “team’s” plays. Tetsuya knew they didn’t mean anything by it, but their displays of affection reminded him of the one light he had, but lost. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re only a few years older than me.” Takahashi offered him the usual flask he carried around. As much as the young man liked to be the center of attention and make the big calls, he had a touch of stage fright. Usually Tetsuya turned him down, but his fingers grasped at the cool metal before he could think coherently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bitter lukewarm liquid hit the back of his throat and blazed a trail down and into the empty pit of his stomach. He forced himself to swallow before handing it back to Takahashi. “Thanks for that Takahashi-kun.” He shuffled the papers around before finding the script for the opening ceremonies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Drinks on me if the Admirals win.” Takahashi held out his hand. Without hesitation Tetsuya reached out and clasped it. “You’re on.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I didn't realize this one was so short LOL but next update will be May 4! I <em>may</em> change update time to be earlier in the day if people would like that :)</p><p>What do y'all think is gonna happen next, I mean we haven't heard from Kagami himself, have we *eyes emoji*</p><p>
  <a href="https://rizamasuyama.carrd.co">Where else to find me</a>
</p><p> </p><p>♡FujoshiTings♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. New Number, Who ‘Dis?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How is Kagami reacting to seeing his Shadow again after all this time?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wonder what Kagami has been up to all this time... probably thinking he's cooler than he <em>actually</em> is ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been years since he stepped foot in Japan. Of course on the day of one of <em> the </em> most important games of his life, Kagami Taiga found himself playing in Kuroko Tetsuya’s stadium. When he saw him in the hallway before coming out to warm-up, Taiga felt his heart plummet into his stomach and then it fell out of his ass; seeing Kuroko was on the same list as getting his asshole bleached. Once he got over the initial shock, his eyes couldn’t help but eagerly swallow up the sight in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroko always looked small and fragile which time hadn’t seemed to change. He was only a few centimeters taller from the image Taiga’s memory conjured; his slender shoulders seemed wider even though from what Taiga could tell, his waist was as slim as ever. Taiga’s  fingers twitched upon noticing the taller man behind Kuroko. <em> This kid’s </em> young <em> and a little </em> too <em> eager </em> , Taiga grumbled to himself as he watched the young man take a half step closer to Kuroko. <em> Always sucking people in, aren’t you?  </em></p><p> </p><p>The thought threatened to smash the box in which Taiga kept all those memories stuffed away. Even though going to America had been inevitable and he accepted the consequences of his choice, it still hurt being on the other side of the globe and cut off from the only person who understood him. He knew he had hurt Kuroko, even though he had vowed never to do so again after their fight during their first ever championship game when they first joined the Seirin basketball team. </p><p> </p><p>So he waited a week. A month. Four months. For something, <em> anything </em>from Kuroko. But got nothing. And by the time he realized that Kuroko wouldn’t be the first one to break the silence, it’d been almost six months. Taiga would rather let Aomine win a match than apologize for something he thought wasn’t his fault, so he didn’t bother to call or write either. </p><p> </p><p>He sighed to himself and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to purge the onslaught of memories he didn’t need clouding his mind during <em> the </em> world series <em> . </em> Putting the memories away turned his veins to ice because in each one Kuroko was <em> there. </em>Seeing him now after all this time was like dangling a nibble of cheese in front of an emaciated mouse. His hunger for Kuroko crashed into him without warning. The hair on the back of his neck rose and his loose shorts felt tighter. </p><p> </p><p><em> I should head to the court to get warmed up. </em>He could put the excess energy to good use in the first half of the game; to crush their opponent and remove the hope of a comeback in the second half. With his mind made up, he opened his eyes, ready to head to the court. And immediately wished he’d kept them closed. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroko’s icy blue eyes always burned at first if you met them head on; whether it was because that shadowy mind of his was always watching and calculating, or a lack of feeling in general, no one could really say. That is, no one but Taiga. Only he had memories of those sapphire eyes warming with laughter or glittering with desire when Taiga was balls deep inside of him. The eyes in front of him now though stayed unyieldingly frosty. Kuroko gave no outward inclination that he realized they were gazing at each other. Except Taiga knew his tells well, even if he wanted to smash the memory of them into oblivion. Those thin eyebrows raised slightly, becoming partially covered by his long bangs, which made his almond-shaped eyes appear wider and more circular. His small sensitive round ears pushed back against the side of his head. <em> He’s surprised to see me here too.  </em></p><p> </p><p>The realization that even the know-it-all Kuroko hadn’t planned on seeing him comforted him a bit. He felt his mouth open to form some sort of greeting, but the kid behind Kuroko said something that Taiga couldn’t quite catch. The ice in Kuroko’s eyes shattered as he turned to smile up at him and nod. They began to walk in the opposite direction and Taiga’s feet moved before his brain could stop them. Suddenly, the young man, who Taiga heard Kuroko call Takahashi-kun, glanced over his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p><em> He’s like Kise. </em> The thought stopped him short as those shiny honey brown eyes seemed to mock him. <em> What is he, Kuroko’s…? </em> He couldn’t even finish the thought, though the evidence seemed to be right in front of him. If he were being honest with himself, Kuroko never struck him as the type to date just anybody. <em> The loyal kind. </em> So the idea of him finding someone else rubbed Taiga the wrong way.</p><p> </p><p><em> But you haven’t been loyal, have you Taiga? </em>The voice in his head for better or worse often sounded a lot like Kuroko. Even more so when the voice was right. Taiga had been in numerous relationships but he only figured out two things: he couldn’t be bothered with women, and that the only man for him was entering the enclosed announcer booth with his presumed new lover. The idea of Kuroko’s new flame watching and assessing his every move on the court ruined the excitement and anticipation of the first game of the series. </p><p> </p><p><em> Show him how far you’ve come, make him </em> really <em> understand why you left because he didn’t seem to get it the first time. </em>His skin began to boil and he abruptly changed course back toward the court.</p><p> </p><p>Taiga didn’t come back to Japan to obsess over Kuroko Tetsuya; he came to bring his team to victory and become one of the greatest basketball players in the world. A goal just always out of reach his entire life until now. <em> I’ll be damned if I let him throw me off my game at a time like this. </em> Rage and leftover lust fueled him as he made his way onto the court, taking off his jacket mid stride. He threw it in the general direction of his team’s stuff on the beach, which was littered with crimson and forest green garments, the teams’ <em> away </em> colors.</p><p> </p><p>“Watch where ya throwin’ asshole!” The only other American team member, Frederick “Fred” Jackson shouted, throwing the jacket that landed on his face onto the bench. </p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you supposed to be all seeing or something?” Taiga grabbed one of the basketballs left in the ball cart and started to dribble. “Play me in a quick one-on-one before drills start. First to ten points doesn’t have to buy drinks the <em> entire </em>night.”</p><p> </p><p>Fred was known for drinking himself into a frenzy or stupor so he never turned down Taiga’s challenges. They made their way to their side of the court for the first half. For these games, they’d be split into two twenty-four minute quarters, a format Taiga preferred. Although he’d grown exponentially since high school, one thing that hadn’t changed was he was a slow starter. Coach normally didn’t approve of the players wearing themselves out before a game, but he gave Fred and Taiga a pass. </p><p> </p><p>Taiga’s knees felt stiff as cardboard, but with enough pressure he would get them to bend under his will. Taiga stared into his opponent’s eyes, reading his expression as Fred observed his dribbling. <em> To score or to play with him a little bit? </em>The latter option came from the sudden appearance of a small voice reminding him who was watching. </p><p> </p><p>To be honest, Taiga almost forgot who’s stadium he was in; he was so focused on warming up that he lost sight of everything that wasn’t his opponent, the court, and of course the basket. If he let himself, he could feel those expressionless eyes on his back. But doing that would mean triggering the spill of his memories again and he’d be at a disadvantage for the first match. </p><p> </p><p><em> I’ll go for it. </em>He shifted slightly to his right, planning a classic fake but Fred shifted along with him. Taiga narrowed in on Fred’s lower half, gauging where he held most of his weight. Due to the defensive position, Fred’s weight was distributed toward the front, pitching him toward Taiga slightly. </p><p> </p><p><em> Meaning his back’s wide open. </em>As he completed the thought, he dribbled forward, choosing to go through rather than around or fake. The rapid action and Taiga’s momentum took Fred by surprise, and Taiga easily scored with a layup. </p><p> </p><p>“At least try to be a challenge.” He switched to English for his taunts because it was usually what lit a fire under Fred’s ass. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t know who you’re talking to punk.” Fred grabbed the ball from him, bumping his shoulder with enough force to move him. “Just you watch.”</p><p> </p><p>Taiga felt the world melting away and all he focused on was scoring the next point. He planted his feet firmly to guard Fred, only watching the ball in the corner of his eye. His main focus was Fred’s shoulders. The man didn’t know how expressive his upper body was when it came to playing one-on-one. It was something Taiga had recently picked up on and they’d been playing together for almost five years. Even though he saw Fred switch the ball from his left to right, his shoulders stayed pointing left. Taiga reached out for the ball as Fred was switching it back to his left hand, easily managing to grab at the leather ball with his large calloused hands. He pivoted, again driving the ball toward the basket and shooting before Fred could even take a step forward. </p><p> </p><p>“You must be cutting back on your alcohol Freddo-kun.” He passed the ball back to the now seething man in question. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re a little shit, you know that?” This time, Fred got the head start, managing to dunk on Taiga. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Things are heating up ladies and gentlemen as the beginning of the World Series draws near. But I gotta say Kuroko-san, isn’t it a bad idea to tire yourself out this much before such a huge match?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “This is common behavior for Kagami Taiga, Takahasi-kun; he’s what we call a ‘slow starter.’” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “I don’t know… it looks like I might be winning the bet tonight.” </em> Laughter from the growing audience echoed underneath Takahashi’s booming laughter through the speakers. <em> “You see ladies and gentleman, Kuroko-san and I made a little bet on who’ll win this match. I won’t reveal what teams we chose but—” </em></p><p> </p><p>“<em> What you just said makes that pretty obvious, don’t you think Takahashi-kun?” </em>Kuroko’s deadpan response effectively snapped Taiga’s focus, and before he knew it, Fred had scored another six points, putting him in the lead.</p><p> </p><p>“As much as I like free <em> sake </em>, are you sure you’re alright Taiga?” Fred smiled as he asked him this, but his eyes were as serious as ever. </p><p> </p><p>“Pitying me, huh? Big mistake.”</p><p> </p><p>It was harder than it should have been, but Taiga managed to pull a win out of his ass as the horn blared for the start of the official ten minute warm-up. He aimed at the ball cart and let the basketball leave his fingertips, feeling a strong sense of satisfaction when it landed in the cart. He used to be a shitty distance shooter, and he loved being able to show off this improvement to Kuroko. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Stop it. Keep your head in the game.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Fred was still watching him and Taiga tried to flash his usual confident smile, but it fell as Kuroko’s genuine laughter echoed across the high ceilings.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Fuck, this might be harder than I thought.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Fred suddenly roped an arm around his neck, pulling him in to ruffle his hair. “Time to kick some ass!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you noticed, this chapter was posted earlier than others! I've changed the update time to 12:15 PM EDT/ 9:30 AM PDT! Things will start picking up after this so look forward to it! Remember, comments are my lifeblood!!</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://rizamasuyama.carrd.co">Where else to find me</a></p><p> </p><p>FujoshiTings (Riza)♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Power</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What's Kagami to do when the first game of the world series is starting and over the crowd's cheers he hears Kuroko's voice, feels those blue eyes following his movements on the court...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Taiga let his senpai drag him to the drill lane with their teammates. Fred stood behind him and began to hum a theme song from a local anime while they waited to layup. It was catchy and soon Taiga was mentally singing along, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He felt himself get closer to the place where he reached an overwhelming sense of calmness, or the Zone. The only thing that mattered in that state was crushing his opponent. For Taiga, anything less than an absolute win was a defeat, and therefore a kiss of death. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When it was his turn, Fred tossed Taiga the ball. To everyone else it seemed as if Taiga went from half court to suddenly landing on his feet under the basket, the basketball swishing through the net with ease. Fred held up his fist, and usually Taiga returned the gesture. He hesitated this time, so Fred made a big show of bending his arm at the elbow and holding it out toward him. They bumped elbows and Taiga was distantly aware of voices echoing over the loudspeaker. He willed his ears to sift through all the noise so the only voices he heard were those that mattered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s show them who's the best, men. Don’t disappoint me or you’ll do two thousand suicides* </span>
  <em>
    <span>each day </span>
  </em>
  <span>for </span>
  <em>
    <span>two </span>
  </em>
  <span>weeks.” Coach looked each member in the eye and Taiga resolutely stared back. There would be no losing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hai!” Taiga took a long sip of water, holding it in his mouth and swallowing slowly. This would be his official start. It was now or never. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked to the center of the court where the referee stood holding the basketball in both hands. The ace from the opposing team approached the center as well. He was just as tall and wide as Taiga, with waves of aggression rolling off him. Taiga felt his lips pull back into a smirk. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll show this kid up, make him regret thinking aggression alone is enough to beat me. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opponents seemed to underestimate Taiga frequently which used to infuriate him. Now however, he saw it as a strength. That in addition to the Zone which he could enter almost at the ready after all these years of practicing and playing. He also had the ability to turn it on and off making it the ultimate weapon for any team he was on for the season. His initial plan involved entering the Zone toward the end of the first half, but now he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Of the Generation of Miracles, Taiga and Aomine were the only two able to master the Zone in such a way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Welcome ladies and gentlemen, it’s time for tiiiiiiiip oooooff!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The stadium erupted into cheers and applause, but Taiga heard only silence. He stared straight into dark brown, almost black eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both men squatted as the referee blew the first whistle before holding the ball in between them. Your average player focused on the ball with the vague hope they’ll make contact first. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Real </span>
  </em>
  <span>players looked at their opponents’ eyes. They bored holes in each other’s eyes waiting for the referee to blow the second whistle. Taiga took a deep breath and entered that place where nothing mattered and all he felt was sinking through dense water. His calves tensed subconsciously and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>sensed, </span>
  </em>
  <span>more than felt when the second whistle blew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which is how his opponent found himself suddenly staring at Taiga’s back as he dribbled toward the basket. The fast break was only a shock for a nanosecond, but enough for Taiga’s team members to effectively shut out anyone from stopping him. He dunked the ball in effortlessly, but with so much force, the sound of metal and glass reverberating filled the stunned silence of the arena. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then came the thunderous applause. Taiga couldn’t help but make a fist in satisfaction. He’d switched out of the Zone right before dunking because he wanted to save his energy, so the roaring applause filled his ears. His strength surprised him sometimes, but it always served him well when he needed it. He high-fived his teammates as they passed him to get into defensive formation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kuroko-san… we might have to re-negotiate terms.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>There was some laughter in the audience. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I mean ladies and gentleman, that was an </span>
  </em>
  <span>insane </span>
  <em>
    <span>play at the very start of the game!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I tried to warn you Takahashi-kun, but as always you don’t listen to me. Although I’ll say I am slightly shocked by number... eleven; I’ve been following this player for a very long time, yet didn’t know just how strong he’d be.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kuroko seemed to pause before continuing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I look forward to their victory.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroko’s commentary made Taiga’s heart beat faster, if that were possible. He could feel his opponent’s eyes on him in that moment, taking in his slight change in demeanor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, I can’t afford to lose focus now. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He dove back into the dense water of the Zone, going so far as to reach the man that now blocked his entrance into the Deep Zone. It didn’t matter though because when he met the kid’s gaze again, he knew this would be more than sufficient. Any confidence his opponent might have felt drained upon seeing the look in Taiga’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crap…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
  <em>
    <span>A high-intensity sprinting drill, </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>suicides</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> consist of running to multiple progressively distant lines, within a set, as fast as you can. Speed, endurance and agility are all highlighted when running </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>suicides</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> as they test your ability to push through mental and physical fatigue to meet your goal.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed today's update! Remember to leave comments if you like what you read &lt;3</p>
<p> (updated link) <a href="https://linktr.ee/fujoshitings">Where else to find me</a>,<br/>FujoshiTings (Riza)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://linktr.ee/fujoshitings">Where else to find me</a>,<br/>FujoshiTings (Riza)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>